Tomando Valor
by casimala
Summary: Quinn es mayor que Rachel, pero es la rubia quien esta vez tiene miedo de todo lo que la morena le intuye para seducirla. De igual manera, el dejarse llevar está más que escrito en sus pieles.
1. Lo dije, finalmente

**Tomando Valor**

Por fin me había atrevido a decírselo todo a Quinn, quizá no fue el momento perfecto, pero en realidad, era el único momento oportuno.

Estamos en su automóvil, frente a mi casa, ella de piloto, yo a su lado. La tensión está presente.

Luego de las palabras que ha escuchado de mi boca, está paralizada, lo noto.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto en tono preocupado, muy preocupado.

"Lo siento", digo al no escuchar respuesta a la pregunta anterior.

Inmediatamente una mirada fija en el horizonte pregunta "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, qué?" Pregunto conociendo su dirección.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" responde, y finalmente me mira a los ojos.

Solo cinco segundos duró la mirada, mirada desconcertada; con brillos extraños.

Yo, tontamente respondo "Por decirte lo que siento por ti, sé que es mucho que tomar".

"Al contrario, estoy…" pausa su intervención por diez segundos, segundos eternos.

"Estoy sí, extrañada, confundida, preocupada" continuó diciendo con las cejas curveadas.

Antes de poder dejarla terminar la oración le dije "Pues, por eso es precisamente, lo siento".

"No, yo lo siento" dijo mirándome esta vez con una mirada desesperada pero segura.

No respondí al instante, estaba analizando el porqué ella diría tal cosa.

"Ahora soy yo la que pregunta el porqué lo sientes" Le dije rindiéndome a su respuesta.

Ella sonrió de lado, se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte.

Sentí en mi espalda como se peinaba un mechón de cabello hacia detrás de su oreja derecha.

Yo sin querer suspiré fuertemente y en un acto innato la abracé más fuerte.

Al respirar, mi estómago se volvió cenizas; ese olor, otra vez el olor que tanto había extrañado.

Estaba presente, y se acentuaba poco a poco… o al menos así lo sentí.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté por segunda vez clavando mi cara en su cuello intentando acercarme a su oído.

Me respondió muy rápido, imitando mis mismos movimientos "Lo estoy, ¿lo estás?".

Reí aliviada "Claro que lo estoy, un poco asustada, pero estoy bien" dije mientras lentamente me alejaba de su cuerpo para encontrarme con sus fulminantes ojos.

Nos miramos fijamente por cinco segundos, hasta que su mirada se posó en mis labios.

Oh Dios, ¿Daría el paso que creía iba a dar?; lo dudé, es muy atorado hacer eso, aún está loca por mi confesión.

Una sonrisa leve asomó su rostro y volvió a verme los ojos, estos, pedían permiso. Y yo acepté.

Poco a poco fuimos disminuyendo el espacio que quedaba entre nosotras y un susurro poco sonoro ella soltó "Por esto, lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo"

Nos besamos.

Por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, no lo podía creer, y estoy casi segura que ella tampoco.

Ese fue un pequeño beso, no duró más que cinco segundos, nos separamos milimétricamente y despacio, casi planeado abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo, nuestras miradas contenían preocupación, confusión y nerviosismo, pero más que todo deseo.

"Si vas a cometer un error, mejor hazlo bien" le dije a manera de broma, pero mis expresiones no alegaban a broma; era una situación seria.

Ella saboreó sus labios, recorrió con la mirada mi cuello y posó su mano izquierda en el mismo "Si vas a aprovecharte de alguien confundida, mejor hazlo bien" me respondió al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre mi boca de nuevo.

El corazón se iba a desprender de su lugar, si acaso ya no lo estaba, pues, lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo.

El beso no era apresurado, era suave, uno seguido de otro, yo succionando sus labios, ella succionando los míos suavemente. Sentí un escalofrío extraño, uno que la adrenalina me entregó.

Ella notó mi acción y poco a poco redujo los besos, se separó y me dio un beso en la frente mientras bajaba su mano por mi pecho, convirtiéndose luego en solo su dedo quién paseaba en caída dentro mi suéter, al llegar a determinada altura se detuvo en seco.

Mi piel ya se encontraba completamente erizada y mis ojos estaban buscando ayuda desconcertados, era increíble que con un simple roce el cuerpo traicionara a la razón.

Tomé su mano y acto inmediato le solté "¿Ya debes irte?"

Ella elevó su mirada y quitó su mano de la mía, se acomodó en su asiento y tomo con sus manos el volante "Soy mayor que tú, no sé qué hago" dijo, bajó la cabeza y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo en cambio tenía impotencia, nada me molesta más que sentirme inferior a alguien, y ya contadas dos veces ella me había hecho sentir así, por el simple hecho que me llevaba tres años de edad.

Tomé posición de orgullo y me acomodé en mi asiento, miramos fijo al vacío sin siquiera fijarnos en los autos que pasaban frente y en un silencio incómodo.

"Gracias por traerme a casa, y por no reaccionar mal por… ya sabes, todo". Dije volteando a encontrar su cara que aun estaba fija al frente.

Sólo un "Ok" dijo mientras preparaba el auto para el arranque.

Justo antes de jalar la manija para salir de su auto me detuve para preguntar lo que rondaba en mi cabeza desde segundos atrás "¿Te gustó? ¿Te sentiste muy extraña al besarme? ¿Tienes sentimiento de culpa?" dije con un tono desesperado viendo su equipo reproductor que en ese momento cambiaba la canción; ni cuenta me di que había música puesta.

Un silencio seguía en su boca, pero no saldría hasta que no me respondiese. "Soy mayor, no puedo desplomarme frente a ti" contestó de manera seca.

"Y eso ¿qué quiere decir? ¿Qué no aceptarás que ya traías ganas de besarme y lo lograste pero no puedes alardear tu logro porque eres mayor que yo?" Dije en tono frustrado y acomodándome de nuevo en el asiento para intentar mirarle la cara.

"No, me gustó mucho, si es lo que quieres saber" me dijo finalmente mirándome a los ojos con un poco de odio que no comprendí.

Orgullosamente dije "Está bien". Ya que sonó un poco fastidiosa esa respuesta.

Me bajé del auto sin despedirme de ella, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de mi casa oí que decía desde dentro del auto "No soy capaz Rachel, no soy capaz de admitirlo, porque me puedo lastimar yo misma, al querer algo que no aceptaré a futuro, ni yo ni mis cercanos" terminó la frase con tono melancólico.

Me acerqué de nuevo al carro pero esta vez del lado del piloto, donde ella se encontraba, ella bajó la ventanilla y yo la observé fijamente, vaya que es hermosa.

"Te entiendo, no te estoy presionando a nada, comprende eso" Mi mano entró al auto para acariciar su mejilla "Yo estoy en tu misma situación, situación exacta; pero no perderé la oportunidad de conocer al detalle a la persona que me ha quitado el sueño sin siquiera mantener una conversación de diez líneas" me miró, sonrió tristemente y se apoyó contra el volante para luego girar su cabeza y volver a verme, esta vez con mirada picara que segundo luego me guiñó un ojo. "¡Oh, vamos! Así no estás jugando limpio" dije sonriendo aliviada mientras hacía señas de injusticia. "Ja Ja, lo siento, debía romper el hielo" me dijo volviendo a su posición y mirándome extrañada.

"¿De verdad estás en mi misma situación?" asentí "Te quiero besar de nuevo, esta vez con ganas… más ganas" me continuó diciendo mientras me tomaba desprevenida con ese comentario.

Le señalé el estacionamiento "Puedes estacionarte allí, te invito a jugar en mi pequeña morada" le dije con mirada juguetona mientras ella sonreía tontamente y obedecía a mis órdenes de estacionarse.


	2. Locura e impotencia

Al abrir la puerta y entrar sólo quedó un silencio en el espacio, las luces estaban apagadas y estaba todo absolutamente oscuro. Mi mano estaba temblando para encontrar el encendedor, acto que siempre era inmediato en mí, pero los nervios me traicionaban.

Pude escuchar que se aclaraba la voz, iba a decir algo. Me quedé fría, no sé porqué. Pero no hice ningún movimiento.

"Si quieres te ilumino con mi móvil" me dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi espalda y yo sentía un escalofrío recorrer la misma. Me iluminó con su móvil y pude encender la luz, lo primero que vi fueron esos preciosos ojos justo en frente de mí, mirándome con deseo, deseo que yo intenté obviar debido a que por más ganas que sentía no quería que tomásemos una mala decisión.

Así que "puedes ponerte cómoda" le dije mientras le señalaba mi sofá marrón que estaba frente al televisor.

Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza extrañada, pero prosiguió a sentarse en el sofá, al sentarse me hizo una seña de invitación a sentarme a su lado, pues, yo no era capaz de moverme con impulsos propios hasta donde ella se encontraba porque estaba asustada, lo cual era irónico, porque fui yo quien prácticamente llevó las cosas hasta este punto. A pesar que moría por sentarme a su lado, necesitaba deshacerme del pantalón ajustado que traía puesto desde la mañana y a este punto de la noche no aguanto más.

"Ya vuelvo, necesito hacer un cambio en mi disfraz" bromeé.

"¿Te ayudo?" respondió ella, quedé fría, pero al ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro supe que estaba bromeando también.

"Ya quisieras, pero no soy fácil" le dije mientras caminaba hacia la habitación.

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa y me coloqué un pijama amarillo con rosas blancas en él, era lo más serio que pude encontrar en ese momento, mi móvil estaba muriendo de poca batería así que procedí a buscar mi cargador que por alguna razón fue a parar detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto, me incliné para tomarlo y al levantarme de nuevo allí estaba ella.

Un brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, el otro en su cintura, las piernas cruzadas, mirada juguetona y mordiéndose los labios una Quinn decidida a proponer algo, lo veía.

"Vaya, me has dejado un susto Quinn" le dije aun sin aliento "¿Me he tardado mucho?".

De inmediato y acercándose a mí me dijo "No, han sido sólo tres minutos, pero me pareció una eternidad" finalizó colocando una de sus manos en uno de mis mechones de cabello y jugando con él. "¿Me invitaste para jugar, no?"

Ni lo pensé, no soporté un segundo más su cercanía y las ganas de comerla a besos, el corazón se me iba a salir, pero yo lo ayudaría con tal y me dejase disfrutar de su cuerpo; entonces la besé apasionadamente y ella sin pensarlo correspondió el beso, colocando sus dos manos alrededor de mi cintura y apretando la misma. Yo moví mi cuerpo en forma de ola pegándome más a ella y haciendo que la fricción estuviese finalmente presente.

"MMM." era lo único que lograba escuchar de su boca mediante la pasión aumentaba; sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse dentro de mi pijama, corriendo por mi espalda, la piel se me erizó completamente y mi impulso fue bajar mis manos hacia sus glúteos y apretar los mismos con leve intensidad, fue aquí cuando se separó delicadamente de mis labios y dijo con voz ronca "Si haces esa movida de nuevo esto será un game over querida Rachel" dijo mientras aún con sus ojos cerrados me acariciaba la nariz con la punta de la suya.

De manera juguetona, y sin saber la seguridad y literalidad de sus palabras, volví a hacer el movimiento del que me había advertido.

Jamás había sido besada con tal intensidad. La parte superior de mi pijama de pronto ya no estaba y yo solo me encontraba en un fino top negro en el cual ella iba poco a poco deslizando sus dedos dentro de él.

Mis manos no estaban quietas tampoco, al contrario, si ella iba a lograr rozar piel tan intima como en la que se estaba adentrando, yo igual lo haría; mis manos bajaban poco a poco a su entrepierna, de manera un poco brusca y desesperada, debo aceptar; pero fue en un punto donde aun ni siquiera había llegado a mi cometido cuando ella bajo una de sus manos y elevó una de mis piernas para que cubriese su cintura y acarició de manera sensual mi entrepierna.

"Quinn…" dije entre un suspiro y apretando fuertemente mis ojos. "Me gusta este juego, deberíamos ya pasar de nivel ¿No lo crees?" me dijo al oído mientras hacía pausa entre palabras para besar el mismo.

Me sentía mojada, casi cruzando el límite.

No hallé respuesta para esa pregunta, de verdad no sabía que podría venir luego "Eh…" sólo se escucho venir de mi boca, pero acto seguido; una mordida en mi labio inferior y mi cuerpo pegado contra la pared detrás de la puerta del cuarto "Shhh" ofreció ella "No se hable más Rachel, sigamos".

Yo solo pensaba en lo que ocurriría luego, estaba disfrutando el momento, pero me preocupaba el sentir dejarme llevar y que en algún punto su crisis de edad volviera a salir y mi noche seria un completo fracaso y su despedida. Pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque ya no sentía el suelo, mis piernas rodeaban completamente su cintura y sus manos estaban sosteniendo fuertemente mi peso mediante mis glúteos que poco a poco la base de sostén fueron las entrepiernas, Dios, placer era lo que sentía, puro placer.

"Quiero comerte, quiero sentirte mía por sólo una noche Quinn, no importa si el querer no es recíproco" dije con un hilo de voz y sorprendiéndome yo misma por mis palabras saliendo de mi boca que se suponía eran pensamientos. "Déjate, juguemos como te gusta" me respondió de una manera sexy, tanto que me sentí mucho mas mojada, así que como acto inconsciente comencé a mover mi cintura para sentir más fricción con sus toques.

Quinn besó mi cuello, o mejor dicho, lo devoró. Y éste, es mi botón de destrucción; pierdo nociones al ser besada en el cuello, siento muchos sentimientos encontrados en un solo segundo. Es increíble, y ella es increíble, besa como los dioses.

Comencé a gemir sin más ni más, y ella sonreía, sentía su satisfacción.

Acariciaba sus brazos delicada y sexymente mientras me seguía moviendo bajo sobre ella. En un punto, volví a la realidad con un gemido bastante sonoro que provino de mi boca al sentir una de sus manos en mi centro, y sé que fue sin querer que lo hizo, ya que su intención era alzarme un poco más para su mayor comodidad "Oh si" Ella dijo con voz grave a mi oído y los besos disminuyeron la intensidad, siendo estos más lentos acompañados esta vez de un movimiento sensual que su cuerpo al ritmo del mío ejercía un tacto maravilloso, la oí gemir.

"Quinn" le dije arrepintiéndome del acto seguido que sabia ella tendría luego de escuchar mi comentario "Quinn, soy menor que tú".

Tenía que hacerlo, se estaba saliendo de control, y si no lo hacía en un punto de la noche ella lo recordaría y saldría huyendo sintiéndose mal, y la quiero mucho como para verla sufrir, incluso por mí.

Me bajó de un solo golpe y se separó de mi cuerpo "Me largo de esta locura" dijo mientras alargaba su mano para abrir la puerta del cuarto.

"Lo siento, tenía que recordártelo, te conozco muy bien aunque no sea fácil de creer" le dije mientras la perseguía a la sala "Es una estupidez eso de la edad, es algo insignificante, pero era la única excusa que se me ocurría para parar y hablar de el mismo tema" dije en tono un poco alterado y acelerado por la situación en que estaba previamente.

"colócate la camiseta" me dijo en tono brusco y grueso, sin mirarme a la cara. "No quiero, quiero que me digas porque haces un escándalo por algo tan pequeño" dije negándome a su orden.

Me miro riendo de manera sarcástica y dijo "¿Pequeño? Pequeña eres tú amor". Ya comenzaba a sentir mi ira cuando me dijo "Ábreme la puerta que quiero salir de esta situación". Le obedecí, mi orgullo a veces me impresiona.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de salida al estacionamiento le dije "Espero algún día conocer el origen y razón lógica de tu miedo a la diferencia". De inmediato una respuesta salió "No sabes qué es tener miedo si nunca has pasado por esta _diferencia_" enfatizó su voz en esa palabra "siempre sale alguien herido por no ser lo suficientemente maduro para afrontar dificultades" continuó diciendo mientras salía finalmente y me encaraba.

"No lo sé, pero quiero aprender, quiero que me muestres, y puedo ayudarte de acuerdo a esa experiencia, que sé has tenido" la miré fijamente a los ojos, juzgándola por ya saber que algo había sucedido con ella y ésta temática. Simplemente su mirada se tornó triste y bajó su cabeza; la levantó de inmediato y apretó sus labios mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y procedía a caminar hacia su auto.


End file.
